The present invention pertains generally to computer keyboards and computer storage and organizer devices.
Since the introduction of the personal computer, in addition to the typical desktop supplies such as pencils, pens, sticky notes and paper clips, items associated with the personal computer, such as diskettes, CD ROM disks and CD marking pens, are required to be readily available, and preferably close at hand to the desktop. Storage of such items upon the desktop reduces the amount of desktop space available, which is compounded by the reduction in desktop space occasioned by the placement of the computer keyboard and monitor upon the desktop.
Various desktop organizers, for holding pens, pencils, paper clips, sticky notes, rubber bands and the like have been known prior to the introduction of personal computers, and are used and directed toward the optimization of useable desktop space. Further, since the introduction of the computer, various desktop organizers and storage devices have been devised which are attached to the computer""s components and are directed toward organizing supplies and optimizing usable desktop space where a computer is involved. Known desktop organizers and storage devices for use in connection with a personal computer are illustrated through the following patents of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,735 to Hassel et al. discloses a modular organizer as a separate component, that is attached to the rear surface of a computer keyboard for storage of pens, pencils, computer disks and the like; unfortunately, the Hassel et al. device when attached to a computer keyboard as disclosed increases the overall front to rear width of the keyboard, and may not be suitable for attachment to keyboards of particular sizes or with curved rear surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,921 to Hunt discloses an organizer that is to be attached to a keyboard shelf. Like the device of the patent to Hassel et al., the Hunt device is a separate component that requires space in addition to that of the computer keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,912 to Hobson discloses a separate component organizer that is adjustable so that it may be attached to inclined surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,544 discloses a storage basket as a separate component that is attached to the computer housing for storage of work product and sundry computer related items.
The prior art examples summarized above all indicate the need for organizers which store desktop supplies and sundry computer related items at a location convenient to the computer keyboard; however, these prior art organizers, which provide storage of desktop supplies and sundry computer related items, are separate component accessories that are attached in some fashion to or near the computer keyboard and occupy precious space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an organizer which can store desktop supplies, sundry computer related items, and personal items, such as keys, convenient to the computer keyboard without necessitating the use of any additional space near the keyboard. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an organizer at minimal cost.
The objects of the present invention are attained by a keyboard of the present invention, which may be wired or wireless, having an integral storage organizer.
At the time personal computers were introduced, the keyboards of the personal computers utilized bulky mechanical switches which occupied nearly the entire interior of the keyboard case. Since that time the switching mechanisms utilized within the keyboards have been refined and miniaturized. A typical keyboard produced today utilizes a very thin membrane switch layer, as thin as 0.030 inches thick, upon which rubber dome switches are placed, which are also of low profile, and can be compressed to complete electrical conductivity in the membrane switch. The plastic keys of the keyboard reside upon the dome switches. A backer board is typically placed below the membrane switch to provide rigidity to the membrane switch so that it is not deflected upon actuation of the dome switches through the keys. Although the size of keyboard switching mechanisms have been drastically reduced in thickness, for ergonomic reasons, the dimensions of typical keyboard housings have not; as a result, an appreciable amount of the interior space within the housings of keyboards produced today is empty. The present invention allows this empty space within the housing of computer keyboards to be utilized as an organizer for storage of desktop supplies, sundry computer related items and personal items. Further, the height of the keyboard can be increased without enlarging the footprint of the keyboard and thereby increase the depth and volume of the organizer without occupying any additional desktop space.
In a preferred embodiment of the integral keyboard and storage organizer of the present invention, an upper housing shell and a lower housing shell are provided. The keyboard switching mechanism is disposed within the upper housing shell which is typically comprised of the plastic keys which protrude through the upper housing shell and rest upon a layer of dome switches which in turn rest upon a membrane switch layer. A backer board is placed below the membrane switch, forming a bottom to the upper housing; the backer board preferably forms a seal with the inner surface of the upper housing shell to protect the membrane switch layer and dome switches from contaminants. The upper housing and the lower housing shell are connected together by a hinging means of one or more hinge elements, which are attached to or molded in the upper housing shell or the backer board of the upper housing, and attached to or molded in the lower housing shell when they were produced; the frontward ends of the upper housing shell and lower housing shell are therefore able to open and close from one another in a clam shell fashion. The lower housing shell is formed with a number of partitions which serve to form separate compartments; the partitions further serve as support for the backer board when the integral keyboard and storage organizer is in a closed position for keyboard use. The integral keyboard and storage organizer also preferably incorporates a counterbalance means, such as a resilient spring, to offset the weight of the upper housing shell and keyboard switching mechanism, and to maintain the integral keyboard and storage organizer in the open position when the storage organizer within the lower housing shell is being accessed. The integral keyboard and storage organizer may also incorporate a locking means to maintain the integral keyboard and storage organizer in the closed position, and detent stop means to limit the angular travel of the upper housing shell in the open position.
As an alternate configuration of the above preferred embodiment, the upper housing and the lower housing shell would have the hinge elements of the hinging means located so that their rearward ends, rather than their frontward ends, are able to open and close in relation to one another.
In an alternate embodiment of the integral keyboard and storage organizer of the present invention, an upper housing shell and a lower housing shell are provided. The keyboard switching mechanism is disposed within the upper housing shell which is typically comprised of the plastic keys which protrude through the upper housing shell and rest upon a layer of dome switches which in turn rest upon a membrane switch layer. A backer board is placed below the membrane switch, forming a bottom to the upper housing; the backer board preferably forms a seal with the inner surface of the upper housing shell to protect the membrane switch layer and dome switches from contaminants. The upper housing and lower housing shell are connected together by a sliding means, where the upper housing is formed with or has slide elements attached on its lower left and right sides, such as channels, and the lower housing shell is also formed with or has complementary slide elements attached on its upper left and right sides, which interconnect with the channels of the upper housing. The upper housing is therefore able to be slid in relation to the lower housing shell and thereby expose the storage organizer compartment within the lower housing shell. The lower housing shell is formed with a number of partitions which serve to form separate compartments; the partitions may also further serve as support for the backer board when the integrated keyboard and storage organizer is in a closed position for keyboard use. The slide mechanism of the integral keyboard and storage organizer also preferably incorporates one or more detent stops to prevent the upper housing from inadvertently becoming completely detached from the lower housing shell. The detent stops may be positioned in configurations such that the upper housing may be slid forward, rearward, or both in relation to the lower housing shell.
Within the embodiments described above, it must be recognized that the height of the upper housing shell and lower housing shell may be increased, to increase the depth and volume of the storage organizer, without increasing the footprint size occupied by the integral keyboard and storage organizer.
It can be observed from the embodiments of the invention described above, that a integral keyboard and storage organizer can be manufactured with virtually no additional cost and a limited number of additional component parts to that of a typical keyboard, while providing a storage organizer that keeps necessary supplies readily at hand yet occupies no addition desktop space.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.